


Will be naked for pancakes

by JauntyHako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, Gabriel is being taught about body positivity, Lucifer is an awesome big brother, M/M, everyone has them, pancakes are a great incentive, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a follow-up to Everything good happens at 3 a.m. (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2727740) but can be read independently.</p><p>How Gabriel found out about the 'this diner doesn't mind naked people'-rule</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will be naked for pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> It seems whenever I get comments to the weird AUs I write I get struck by inspiration to write a follow-up. To be honest this was too good to pass up, though. I also love brotherly bonding between Lucifer and Gabriel, so there's that. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! :)

Lucifer found his brother naked crying in the bathroom of a diner. He had been on his way home from a double shift working the emergency hotline. He hadn't slept for over 24 hours and all he wanted to do was to get home and drop into bed, sleeping for three weeks straight. He would lock the door, too, so Michael couldn't pester him about doing his chores. His bed called to him from sixteen miles away and through the up-beat pop songs on the radio.

That was when the text message came. Knowing full well that half the calls he received came from drivers who had taken their eyes off the road to play with their phones, he still reached over to his bag and rummaged for the phone. It was Gabriel. The message read simply:

 

_Can you pick me up? I'm in trouble._

 

Lucifer let out a whine he would deny under threats of pain. Sleep would not come so soon, after all, it seemed.

 

_Where are you?_

 

He texted back when he reached the intersection. Gabriel gave him the name of his favourite diner – of course, where else would he be this hour of the day? - and turned right, away from home and blessed sleep.

 

 

„What happened?“ was the first thing Lucifer asked after he locked the bathroom stall behind him. The space would have been a problem if Gabriel didn't sit huddled on the toilet seat, legs drawn up to his chin and arms wrapped around his naked body. His clothes were nowhere to be seen. The contents of his bag – phone, keys, some candies that didn't exist as far as Lucifer was concerned since their father didn't allow them sweets, wallet – lay strewn about the floor. As far as Lucifer could see his brother wasn't injured.

„Baldur invited me for lunch.“ Gabriel said, voice hitching with tears. He broke into tears again, sobbing against Lucifer's shoulder as he pulled him close. Gabriel must have spent some time in this bathroom if the coolness of his skin was any indication.

„He … he found out about my crush on him and he said I was cute and … we went into the bathroom and we started making out and I was so happy, Luci, I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have gone in here with him, I should have known what he was up to, I'm so, so sorry.“

Lucifer made shushing noises and rubbed Gabriel's back to calm him down.

„Don't apologise. Nothing of this is your fault. Baldur. That the tall one with the black hair and this European trash of a car?“

Gabriel nodded against Lucifer's shoulder.

„He made me undress, said he wanted to see my body and that we would … you know. And then some of his buddies barged in and they took my stuff and ran away and Baldur took a photo, _oh God, Luci_ , he's going to show it to everyone at school.“  
Gabriel broke off again, tears clogging his throat and preventing him from speaking. But Lucifer heard enough. He would have a 'talk' with Baldur later and make sure he learned the meaning of respect.

For now though he had to be there for his brother.

„Gabe?“ he asked after he let his brother cry for a while. „Come on, look at me.“

Gabriel peeked at him from under his eyelashes, thick and black with tears.

„I can give you my coat and we'll ditch this place and go home.“ Lucifer started and ignored Gabriel's frantic nodding. „ _Or_ you can stop being ashamed of your body and we can go out there and have pancakes and ice cream.“  
The sheer audacity of Lucifer's proposal had dried Gabriel's tears.

„What?“ he said.

„You heard me. I'll go talk to the lady from the diner and ask if they have a problem with naked people and if they don't, you get out there and I'll invite you to anything on the menu you want.“

If nothing else it drew a wet chuckle out of Gabriel. His amusement was short-lived however as he buried his head between his hands.

„People are gonna laugh.“

„Yes, they will. And they'll point fingers and talk behind our backs. But it doesn't matter. Because you are gorgeous and as long as you know that nothing can get to you.“

Gabriel shot him a look so full of doubt it spilled over into 'accusations of mockery' territory.

„'m not _gorgeous_ , Luci. I'm 'chubby' at best and I have stretch marks and weird white spots all over. I'm ugly and I'll never have a chance with someone like Baldur and I don't know how I was so _stupid_ to-“  
„Gabriel, stop talking.“

„Luci …“  
„Listen. You _are_ gorgeous. You think you're the only person on this earth with stretch marks? Everyone has them. And your body is cute and if you back all that up with a little confidence people are going to fall over themselves to get you in bed.“

„And if not? If people still think I'm ugly?“

„Then your confidence will buy you at least as much pancakes as you can eat.“

In the end it was the pancakes that cajoled Gabriel into this crazy idea. He let Lucifer talk to the diner lady, knowing full well that Lucifer could have asked to host an orgy and she wouldn't be able to withstand his charms. When he came back, Gabriel was close to a nervous breakdown. He couldn't do this, he wanted to go home, he couldn't be naked in public. His approaching panic was interrupted by Lucifer undoing his belt.

„What … _Luci what are you doing?_ “ Gabriel whispered scandalised. Lucifer grinned at him as he discarded his shoes and jacket, followed shortly after by his pants.

„What? You didn't really think I was going to let you go out there alone? If you are naked, I'm naked.“

And suddenly the idea of having naked pancakes didn't seem half as bad. Lucifer helped him to his feet and Gabriel instinctively tried to match the ease with which Lucifer held himself. Of course his older brother had every reason to be proud of his body. He was tall and lean and had a set of abs to die for and …

„You have stretch marks.“

Gabriel touched them before he knew what he was doing. White lines ran over Lucifer's thighs, some deep enough to feel their texture. They were soft and, inexplicably, nice to touch. Even in the pale light of the bathroom they stood out prominently. Outside they would be impossible to miss.

He looked up and realised with a start what he'd been doing. Lucifer only laughed and ruffled his hair.

„I told you, everyone has them. Ready to go?“  
Gabriel nodded. With his big brother at his side, he was.

 

 

 

„True story.“ Gabriel said as he finished his tale and slurped his milkshake. Sam could only shake his head, smiling in disbelief.

„I could _never_ have done this. Your big brother is amazing. _You're_ amazing.“  
„I know. Runs in the family.“ Gabriel waved the compliment away but Sam could see he was flattered by it. He was a full body blusher.

Ellen came up to them to refill their coffee.

„Relaying the story of how you became my first naked patron?“ she asked.

„You got it. You should make a business model out of this. People are gonna stay forever if they're naked in here and outside it's sub-zero temperatures. You could make a fortune.“  
„I think I already am.“ she said as she took away their three plates each and winked at Sam. „Anything else I can get you?“

Her question was backed with two orders of banana split and she went back to the kitchen, shaking her head.

Sam turned back to Gabriel who had taken to licking out the remnants of his milkshake. His tongue darted forth, swiping away the whipped cream, putting entirely unsafe thoughts in Sam's head, considering he wasn't _much_ more dressed than Gabriel.

„Whatever happened to that asshole Baldur?“ Sam asked just thinking of it. Gabriel shrugged, seemingly preoccupied with his milkshake.

„Luci _talked_ to him. He went out with two rolls of duct tape and some honey and came back hours later with Baldur's clothes. We burned them in the back yard.“

Sam stopped short.

„Wait. _Wait_. Are we talking about _Ant Man_ Baldur here? The guy that was found by a forester duct taped naked to a tree, smeared with honey, directly over an ant mound? The same guy?“

Gabriel made a noise as if he didn't know. His grin gave him away, though.

„Luci can be mean when someone's pissing him off.“

„Yeah, no kidding.“ Sam said. Then he leaned slightly forward, taking the milkshake out of Gabriel's hands. „Do you think if I kissed you right now, I would end up duct taped to a tree, as well?“

Gabriel made a show of having to think about it.

„Depends on the quality of the kiss. I suppose I _could_ be persuaded to speak in your defense.“

„Well, then I have to make sure you enjoy yourself, huh?“

And he did just that.  
  



End file.
